Half-Breeds
by Razell
Summary: My OC encounters unusual creatures while preaching his doctrine of Unity. Temporarily on hold.
1. Chapter 1

Half-Breeds

1

Kuroyama Yahiko walked the dusty roads of Faerun preaching Unity. He had come a long way from Kozukura. So had The United. The sect's teachings were simple enough, all intelligent beings were equal, all life was sacred. It was an unpopular message among almost all races, save the mongrelfolk and his fellow half-breeds. The fact that he was almost nine feet tall, with burnt orange skin and a long, twisted black horn projecting from the top of his snow-haired head made it even more difficult. His green eyes twinkled with kindness, for those who took the time to look. More than once a human or elf would sneer and say, 'Go tell that to the goblins, and see how long they laugh before they eat you.' But he had found that, generally speaking, so-called 'evil' races, goblins, kobolds, fomorians, cyclopskin were far more open to the concept and creed of The United than elves and humans. Of course, some races, such as illithids and beholders, possessed a sense of racial supremacy that made even the haughtiest of elves seem humble. This was not limited to 'evil' races, however. The giant's cruel, rigid concept of '_O__rdning_' was just as bad, if not worse. Superiority based upon height. Ridiculous. Superiority based upon skin color or language or eyestalks, madness, all of it. . . Why could so few see the insanity in this way of thinking? Racial pride was his greatest enemy. Telling an elf that his life was equal to that of a drow or vice-versa often invoked a violent response.

He did his best to avoid violent action on his own part, and his carrying only a simple wooden staff was visible indication of his aversion to killing. But, if necessary, he was capable of taking life. His main goal was to preach peaceful coexistence between disparate species, and violence was directly opposed to his ideals.

His powers as a very minor demigod helped him avoid bloodshed most of the time, simple _Charm_ spells usually diffused dangerous situations. Sometimes, but not always. . .

Yahiko took great pride in his work. Few people would take the time to preach to ropers and other non-humanoid sentients. That was why few other deities had many non-humanoid servants. Few people realized that ropers were a highly intelligent, spiritually aware race. Though most followed Ghaunadaur, one of Yahiko's allies, some were members of The United. A number were _both_. The United were not a totally monotheistic movement. Most of his followers also served Meriadar, mongrelfolk god of tolerance, patience, meditation arts and crafts. Since Meriadar was probably Yahiko's closest divine ally, this caused no friction at all. They both wanted exactly the same thing, though Yahiko was more willing to use violence in defense of his followers, if only as a last resort.

Yahiko would ally with almost any deity who would have him, causing most Lawful deities to view him as a naive child at best and an ally of evil at worst (if they even knew of his existence at all). Of the Lawful deities, only Ilmater was a true ally. He felt respect for Hoar, though the god of retribution found him annoying. Outside of The Eight Million Gods of Kazakura, he counted among his allies such diverse deities as Ghaunadaur, Gzemnid, Hoar, Ilmater, Keptolo, Laogzed, (by proxy, as he couldn't bear to set foot on _The Rotting Plane_), Maanzecorian, Meriadar, Olidammara, Selvetarm, (now that he was sane) and occasionally Vhaeraun. Some deities he respected but was afraid to even approach, such as The Great Mother and Ilsensine. An alliance with Ilsensine was unlikely, but if he could gain The Great Mother's ear, he might be able to help curb the psychopathic racism of the beholders. Unfortunately, The Great Mother was incomprehensible to all but herself.

He did have enemies, however. The (hopefully), deceased Lolth, Loviatar, Kiaransalee, Shevarash, Gruumsh and the goblin and kobold pantheons stood out. Most of The Seldarine looked down on him, but Shevarash was the only elven god who outright hated and opposed him. The giant gods universally despised him because he preached against their precious _Ordning_. For the most part, he was beneath the notice of other deities, they only noticed him if he directly approached them or began preaching to their followers.

His half-oni blood caused other troubles as well. Oni were famous for their wild ways, and, despite years of meditation and training, Kuromitsu Yahiko still felt those burning passions of his mother's race. He had controlled his rage to a remarkable extent, but if he was angered enough the results were devastating. He called it '_The Frenzy_'. It had only happened once in his adult life. He had innocently approached a village in Kazakura to preach his gospel of Unity. The people of the village, however, thought him a ravenous monster. They offered an orphaned boy named Shiro to him as a sacrifice in exchange for their own children. By the time he came to his senses, almost every adult and all the village leaders had at least one broken limb. He took Shiro back to The Obsidian City where a fine family agreed to raise him properly. He'd felt moderately guilty about what he'd done. . . But not much.

Their were, of course, things he enjoyed about his heritage. Oni loved music, celebration and drinking. Even as a half-oni, Yahiko had an incredible tolerance for alcohol, indeed, he had once drunk Keptolo under the table during a feast. The drow god of intoxication had been impressed. He had been questioned by more than one deity why he would feast a being who was not only evil and manipulative but also the lover of one of his greatest enemies. He'd shrug and say that he was a 'fun guy who knew how to party.' The fact that he was also spying on him for Lolth had meant little, as he had little to hide. Of course, now that Lolth was apparently dead following the devastating attack by Ityak-Ortheel on The Demonweb Pits, there was no need for anyone to plot against her. Following Lolth's fall Yahiko had given the now homeless Keptolo and his petitioners shelter in his realm in The Outlands, The Obsidian City. The drow deity was actively looking for a new female deity, (preferably a powerful one), to seduce and latch on to. There was slight concern among his servants that he might attempt to take Yahiko's Divine Portfolio, but if he did, he would gain such ideals as Equality and Tolerance. While Yahiko wanted Keptolo to embrace his creed, he did not desire that the god put a knife between his shoulders to do so.

Yahiko rarely had time to sit upon the Obsidian Throne. The Unity was so small that he could almost always come personally to aid a member in distress. He did have one proxy, Bloodwing, an ineffable horror who served as 'muscle' when necessary. Despite his fearsome appearance, Bloodwing was fully dedicated to the cause. Most of his time was spent traveling, with his mother, Moriko, ruling in his stead.

The west and it's customs were still new to him, and he had learned quickly that the use of honorifics often caused confusion or even the idea that he might be insulting the individual. It was a strange land, Faerun.

Something stepped out of the forest and onto the lonely road several yards ahead of him. Yahiko stopped dead in his tracks. The creature that stood before him was the most remarkable being he had ever seen.

To be continued. . .

Notes:

Kozukura is the D&D version of Japan.

Yes, I am aware that Keptolo and Olidammara are _Greyhawk_ deities. I just don't care.

Obviously any giants or giant-kin who join The United, including fomorians and cyclopskin, are openly defying the _Ordning_ and so are viewed as evil by other giants, regardless of their actual alignment and any good or heroic acts they may perform.

An ineffable horror is a being that resembles a winged ogre with the head of an illithid. Its abdomen is open, lined with tentacles/intestines that attach to a victim and drain their blood. Needless to say, they are inspire fear and horror wherever they go. Ineffable horrors are usually Chaotic Evil, but Bloodwing is Lawful Neutral, one of the very, very few _Lawful_ members of The United. They appear in _The Underdark_ D&D supplement.

_There are no monsters, no aberrations. All beings have their purpose and place, and all life is sacred. Kill only in defense of yourself or those who cannot defend themselves, or out of natural need. Those who kill a being for its race are murderers, those who kill a being and steal its belongings are thieves and murderers. Necromancy is a vile act, defiling the dead cannot be tolerated, though intelligent undead are part of The Unity as well and are to be welcomed. Fleshcrafting is cruel and perverse and no United may practice it, though victims of fleshcrafting are to be embraced, for they, too are a part of the greater Purpose. There is no difference between halfling and goblin, human and dragon, drow and elf. All are of equal worth. Even the creatures of The Far Realm are your kin and worthy of respect. Interbreed to create new races, new life. by doing so you add to the beauty of existence. Promote and practice peaceful coexistence wherever possible, even if it means suffering evil._

Creed of The United


	2. Chapter 2

Half-Breeds

2

Kuroyama Yahiko had spent most of his short life preaching The Unity and equality of all life, but he had never in his travels seen a creature such as this. He was a small giant, almost certainly a fomorian. He stood about 12 feet tall, though a bent spine made him appear shorter. He was well-muscled with thick, calloused and knobby skin in various shades of purple. His arms were long and thin like a trolls, ending in wicked talons. One leg was several inches shorter than the other, and both ended in elephantine feet. He wore a thick, makeshift leather boot on his right foot for balance. His clothing consisted of tanned leather from various animals stitched together in an erratic pattern. His head, however, was the most shocking, a huge maw full of sword-like teeth sat beneath a single yellow eye. Ten smaller eyes on serpentine stalks framed the bulky, pebbled almost globular head.

In short, the giant's head was the body of a beholder.

Five eyes glared down suspiciously at the half-oni, while the other six looked about, doubtless suspecting a sneak attack. "I am Kuroyama Yahiko," He gave a formal bow, surreptitiously casting _Charm_ and _Friend_, just to be safe, "I am a traveler and a friend." The creature seemed to consider this, and Yahiko hoped that he did not share the tragic xenophobia common among beholders. He could mention his alliance with Gzemnid, beholder god of illusions. Then again, this being might not wish to be considered a beholder at all. Most beholders would be horrified and enraged at the mere existence of such a 'abomination' and attempt to kill him as quickly as possible. Fomorians, however, would be far more accepting of such a being, perhaps even elevating him to a god-like status. "Friend? There are no friends." The voice was a hoarse rumble. Still, he remained peaceful. Perhaps he was curious

He was taller than the one who had made him. A dull orange creature with flowing white hair and shimmering green eyes visible beneath the brim of a wide, conical hat. A single black horn jutted from the apex of the cone. He removed the hat with a black taloned hand, revealing long, thick white hair and pointed ears. Two small but noticeable fangs, jutted from his upper lip. The creature's race was unfamiliar to Kakwatt, he was certainly neither human nor elf. He wore a simple, clean red robe with a dark blue sash and curiously raised wooden sandals and was unarmed save for a wooden staff. Still, there was a sense of power around him. Kakwatt felt unsure how to deal with this passive creature. "I am Kakwatt." He said roughly, "And these are my lands." Few had entered the several acres of forest and hand-crafted keep that constituted his domain since he had slain his master years ago. Even fewer had left.

Yahiko knew a little of the beholder language, and he knew that Kakwatt meant, roughly, 'Punk'. It was a term used within beholder hives to refer to young beholders. Ironically, in the language of Kozakura, his father's homeland, Yahiko meant 'Brat' or 'Punk'. Names aside, this was an incredible opportunity. This creature was possibly unique in all the realms. He could only be the result of some twisted experiment by a mad fleshwarper. But he also embodied, in a way, the very essence of The United. Two utterly disparate races combined to form a single, glorious hybrid. "I am merely passing through. I have no intention of troubling your lands. I am a traveling missionary." He smiled, revealing sharp, perfect teeth. "I have made it my mission to seek out all and teach them the ways of _Unity_, that all intelligent races are equal and all life is sacred."

The creature made a booming sound, presumably laughter. "I am the living image of The Great Mother, the _true_ form of Her glory. For so long we have believed that the sphere was the superior form, but She has shown me the Truth. She has revealed Herself to me and She is glorious. I am superior to elves." This was not what Yahiko had hoped to hear. Kakwatt obviously believed himself a superior being. Most races believed themselves somehow better than all others. Beholders, illithids and elves were among the most stubborn in this belief of racial superiority. So far there were no beholders or (living) illithids among The United.

Yahiko gently probed his mind, finding a confusing, seething cauldron of madness. He had been insane for a long time and his memories were cloudy. The half-oni could find only that he had been created by a human sorcerer whom he eventually turned upon and slew. Whether or not he was an individual beholder and giant melded into one being, or if he had always had this form, Yahiko could not tell.

"I believe that new forms, new races bring new _beauty_ into the world. I myself am of mixed heritage." Kakwatt squinted, "What are you?" "My mother is an oni, my father was human." "Oni?" The word was unfamiliar to Kakwatt. "We come from the eastern lands. Many of the west call us 'ogres'." The half-beholder had a dim memory of large, foul-smelling, ugly humanoids. Ogres. Where had he seen ogres? _When_ had he seen ogres? Why was he always so confused?

This ogre smelled clean, despite the dust of the road and travel. He looked down at his own grimy hands.

"You spoke of The Great Mother. I have heard of her. She is indeed a powerful being. Do you know of any other deities?" Kakwatt thought for a moment. The name was hard to find. "Karontor. . ." Karontor, the evil god of the misshapen fomorian giants. A god of beasts, deformity and hatred. Yahiko had a fair relationship with him, despite his tendency toward senseless violence, as they both prized that which other races considered 'ugliness'.

"Karontor, god of fomorians and verbeeg giants." He murmured to himself. "Fomorians." The giant repeated. He reached up with his long arms and ran a long-fingered hand over his twisted back.

Fomorians were a fascinating species in the view of The Unity, and more than a few were members of the sect. They were a race in constant mutation and no two fomorians were alike. Each member of the race had a unique set of. . . _Traits_. One might have a third, shriveled limb, another eyes on the side of his head or ears on his back. This one's right leg was shorter than his left by several inches and his arms were disproportionately long for his body. Perhaps he had more traits not readily visible. That leg would make walking difficult, and Yahiko wondered why such a skilled fleshwarper did not even out his subject's legs. Yahiko focused his _Charm_, "Please take off your boot."

Kakwatt blinked hard. He didn't understand why, but he suddenly needed to take off his boot. He sat on the ground and pulled it off, revealing his shortened leg. The smaller giant focused his green eyes upon the foot and they glowed with a strange light. Kakwatt gaped in shock as his right leg began growing until it matched his left in length.

To be continued. . .

Notes:

_Kakwatt_ means Punk in the beholder language according to the book _I, Tyrant_ by Aaron Allston.

The idea for a Half-Beholder comes from the book _Bastards and Bloodlines: A Guidebook to Halfbreeds_ by Owen K.C. Stephens

Behold! The Father of All Gary-Stues! The _Divine_ OC!


	3. Chapter 3

Half-Breeds

3

Kakwatt's keep was a bizarre example of mad alien architecture. A massive, three sided pyramid of smooth cut stone was linked by massive arches to a large oval, which in turn was built into the side of the mountain. Doubtless, the mountain was honeycombed by tunnels and dwelling spaces. A few broken, burn remnants of a high wall were all that remained of the original property. Presumably the fleshwarper's laboratory had been destroyed in the battle that ended his life. There were likely no clues left to explain Kakwatt's origins or any other nightmare that had gone on within that madman's home. Everything was covered in an overgrowth of creeping vines and ivy, and odd flowers grew wild around the area. Yahiko examined a nearby flower. It was a hybrid, of course. His keen senses caught the sounds and smells of cattle, though he could not see them. Kakwatt was apparently a self-sufficient creature, despite his chaotic insanity.

Kakwatt pointed at the oval, "The Great Mother's home." So, it was a temple. Kakwatt motioned him to follow and headed without further word to the pyramid. He pushed one side of the pyramid, sliding it entirely back to reveal a gaping entrance. "The _new_ house." He muttered softly. Inside were a series of winding steps leading down into the deep darkness. Fortunately, Yahiko had excellent darkvision. The steps were large, but not enough to hamper the smaller giant. "In the darkness dwells perfection. In the darkness." Kakwatt said as they went deeper and deeper into the earth. Yahiko began to wonder if the half-beholder was taking him into the underdark. "Why the darkness?" Yahiko asked, "Why not the light?" "Light should not shine on perfection. There is evil in the light. I was born in the light." From the back, Yahiko could see an unusually thick, prominent spine, doubtless to support the head. It was a clue, though he did not know how to understand it. One would easily conclude that it was to hold the large head of the beholder securely in place, perhaps due the natural buoyancy of the Spheres of Many Eyes. Of course, a beholder was not normally attached to a giant's body. He observed no stitches, no signs of surgery. Even the mauve coloration was consistent with the rest of the form. Perhaps the creature had been created through purely magical means. Or he could simply have been fused by some fell magic. He would likely never know.

Kakwatt took the bright stranger deeper into the darkness of perfection. Yahiko was watching him closely. His bright green eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. He admired his perfection. He envied his form. All creatures envied the perfection embodied by The Great Mother. But he had helped him. Fixed his leg. So he was a friend. A friend deserved a feast.

Yahiko wondered about Kakwatt's mind, specifically, how many minds he had. The beholder was a bizarre creature from any standpoint, but their psychology was beyond belief. Each beholder had dual minds. The first, the _Intuitive Mind_, unconsciously dealt with reality as it was, then filtered out any information that might damage the beholder's personal beliefs of superiority and status as the living image of the Great Mother or otherwise cause it psychological distress before passing it on to the second, the _Rational Mind_, which was it's conscious, acting mind. Beholders mentally altered reality to suit their own personal beliefs and ideas. A fomorian, however, was simply a comparatively intelligent giant. If the unknown fleshwarper had added a fomorian mind to the already schizophrenic beholder minds. . . Gods only knew what would happen. Whatever his origin, this creature did not seem to be evil, merely detached from reality. He could function, care for himself and his cattle, worship his goddess. Perhaps he could be helped to recover some semblance of sanity, if he had ever possessed such. The architecture was unlike that of either race. Fomorians were not architects, usually lairing in mines or caverns. Beholders, on the other hand, were excellent architects, but they preferred the sphere and oval. The closest they came to pyramids was utilizing massive stalactites and stalagmites as dwellings. Where had this design come from?

Yahiko was telling him about a city of black stones where different races lived together peacefully. Even elves and drow. Kakwatt found it hard to believe. Kakwatt was curious about other lands, but he was happy within his own small kingdom. Perfect and alone. He needed nothing and no one. Still, it was good to have company that was not trying to kill him.

While Yahiko welcomed new forms of life and he admired the obvious skill that went into the creation of Kakwatt, he could not agree with the concept of fleshwarping. Twisting living beings, especially sentient beings, into bizarre new forms as either experiment or punishment was heinous. He thought of the tragedy of the drider, the shunned and other cursed souls. Fleshwarping could cause a being untold agony, destroy its mind, or even taint its soul. Sometimes overzealous members of The Unity would attempt to create a new form of life through biomancy, (necromancy was _utterly_ forbidden as defiling the dead.), Though fleshwarping was also forbidden, a being created by either method would be welcomed with open arms by the religion. Its creator, however, might be cast out for his sin.

Kakwatt's home was sparse and clean. A few leather or fur rugs lay on the floor, and a niche carved into one of the walls and lined with furs clearly served as a bed. Several carved stone jars sat against the wall, holding, if his senses did not betray him, home-brewed wine and strong beer. A spear and a club lay beside the bed. A large spit rested atop a cold fire pit beside a large wooden table and chair. Yahiko had little doubt that the carving had been done by the half-beholder's _Disintegration_ eye.

Kakwatt spread out a feast for his new friend, dried beef and venison and homemade wine from the wild berries that grew in his kingdom. Yahiko graciously accepted. Due to the fact that there was only one chair, they sat on floor, which suited Yahiko fine as that was the traditional eating arrangement in Kazakura. The wine was excellent, beholders were known for their appreciation of such drink, as it was one of the few things they could truly taste. Of course, Kakwatt was not technically a beholder and might have exceptional taste buds. Though it took quite a bit to intoxicate a beholder, oni could also drink with the best of them. Indeed, Yahiko had once drunk Keptolo under the table at a feast in The Obsidian City.

He realized that he stood little chance of converting Kakwatt but hoped that they could at least become friends. While his sect was important to him, the _ideals_ were even more so. Peaceful coexistent and understanding among the multitudes of races. He knew that it was an impossible goal, but he would try to bring what unity he could to the universe.

To be continued. _. ._


	4. Chapter 4

Half-Breeds 4

Kakwatt watched as his guest ate and drank. Even the way he ate was clean, almost delicate. This was no ogre. His long white hair curled and hung about him like a cloak, reaching to his lower back. Kakwatt understood little of gods and their ways. He knew that The Great Mother was Perfection, and that She had gifted him with a sliver of that Perfection.

"Where is your city?" He asked.

"The Outlands. That is the realm where those powers of Neutrality dwell."

"Neutrality?"

"Neutral creatures tend to accept that all things have a place in the universe. Good, Evil, Life, Death. They seek to maintain a balance between these forces. Some beings try to force their idea of 'good' upon others and destroy all things they consider 'monsters'. Other beings are so 'evil' that they destroy everyone and everything around them. I believe they are both wrong. Nothing exists without purpose, though we may not understand, or be able to understand, what that purpose is." "Another good thing about The Outlands is that it is a place were beings of all types can meet peacefully to resolve their differences, trade, hold council, whatever need be. My realm is called The Obsidian Kingdom. It's small, but it will grow as The United grow in power. It's just a tiny land between Limbo and Pandemonium."

" I know you disagree, but I believe that all intelligent creatures are of equal worth. They may be different, but they all have a _right_ to exist." He shrugged, "Of course, telling a sun elf that his soul has the same value as that of a drow usually leads to. . . _Extreme_ reactions. And the githzerai live in Limbo, right beside The Obsidian Kingdom. I have only one illithid servant so far, and he's dead. . . He's a _vampire_, I mean. They tolerate him because the illithids have a powerful social taboo against the undead. Kuragari terrifies the illithids by his very existence. They view him an unholy abomination, and the only thing the gith enjoy more than killing illithids is watching them squirm." "

"Githzerai?"

"They are descendants of a race that was once enslaved by a vast illithid empire millions of years ago. They rebelled and nearly wiped out their masters, and they're still trying to finish the job. I guess they're afraid that as long as a single illithid lives they are in danger of being conquered again. It's not entirely unfounded, either. Maanzecorian, one of their gods, has shown me some of the things the illithids would like to accomplish, and they're horrifying. Fortunately, they haven't succeeded, yet."

Mind flayers were arrogant little insects, but Kakwatt was superior. The Great Mother was superior to their gods. But they _were_ powerful. And these githyanki. . . Creatures that hunt mind flayers would be dangerous indeed.

"I'm fortunate that I'm dealing with the githzerai and not their cousins, the githyanki. The githyanki hate illithids, githzerai and anyone who would associate with either." He let out a weary sigh, "Almost every individual githyanki and 'true' giant opposes The United. I have made absolutely no progress with the githyanki, who invariably attack me on sight, and very little among 'true' giants, none among those higher up on the _Ordning_ than a single ettin." He paused, and laughed lightly "Is there such a thing as a 'single' ettin?" Beholders as a whole found his views comical at best, but he did not want to insult his host.

The _Ordning_. Kakwatt wondered for a moment what rank he would hold in the _Ordning_. He decided that it didn't matter, he was a perfect being, at least, as perfect as a mortal could be. Besides, he wasn't a giant. He thought it odd, because he had no memory of having ever heard about the _Ordning_.

"Do you think that I am evil?" Kakwatt asked.

"I don't know you, and besides, I have no right to judge you. You survive as you must, you are as The Great Mother intended you to be." Yahiko was somewhat doubtful that The Great Mother had anything to do with Kakwatt's creation, but, as his goddess, she _should_ logically accept him. Unlike her children, The Great Mother seemed to delight in creating new and varying forms of life.

Yahiko wondered if he had anything that he could use to bribe Maanzecorian for information about Kakwatt and his origins. He had given The Philosopher-Savant the cursed _Egg of Lolth_ for knowledge of Kuragari's origins. He had received far more than he had expected. He had seen the vampire he was before ceremorphosis, and the man he had been before he was a vampire. It was both heartbreaking and horrifying.

'_Be careful what you wish for_' was sound advice when dealing with Maanzecorian.

He shook the images from his mind. He had no magical relics to trade, and the githyanki had been quiet lately. He could offer to recover some artifact or perform some service in exchange for the god's help in unlocking the riddle.

"Do you _kill_?"

That shocked Yahiko out of his revery.

The half-oni's demeanor changed instantly, he paled slightly and almost seemed to shudder. He was quiet for a moment. "If I have no other choice. Sometimes something happens that is just so wicked, dangerous or outrageous that I have to stop it." His voice was hollow, "That, unfortunately, is a part of life as well."

"With that stick?" Kakwatt nodded several eyestalks in the direction of Yahiko's staff.

"Sometimes. . ." Yahiko was clearly uncomfortable, "This can be used as a_ Staff of Swarming Insects_. I can summon a massive swarm of carnivorous insects to devour a truly dangerous foe, such as a zombie."

Kakwatt laughed loudly, revealing rows of sword-like teeth, "Zombies?"

Yahiko reddened slightly and shrugged, "I. . . Don't like Zombies."

Kakwatt peered more closely at the staff, it was covered in intricate carvings of a wide variety of insects. "Can insects eat zombies without becoming a zombie?"

"The zombie scourge does not affect insects or worms, not even giant ones. However, there are spells that can turn giant insects into undead." Yahiko was clearly disgusted by this talk of zombies. Strange that a creature of such power should fear weak, mindless corpses. A vampire illithid would seem far more dangerous.

"Do gods have gods?"

Yahiko smiled, "Yes. There is a system, an O_rdning_, you could say. I am the lowest rank, a demigod. At the very top is The Overgod, who rules all gods."

"The Great Mother?"

"Uh. . ." How to answer that without offending his host? He decided for subtlety "I don't know who or what the Overgod is. . . Directly beneath him/her/it are Greater deities, the most powerful deities: The Great Mother, Ilsensine, Ghaunadaur, Silvanus, Ilmater and many others. . . Beneath them are deities who are becoming Greater gods but are not quite there yet, like Maanzecorian. Beneath them are 'Lesser deities', who have great power, but not enough to rival Greater gods. They usually serve under Greater deities. Malar, The Beastlord, god of hunters and lycanthropes, serves under Silvanus, even though they hate each other. Malar doesn't have the power yet to challenge Silvanus, so he must serve him until he can break free." He paused for a moment, "We demigods are, are, as I say, at the bottom."

It all seemed confusing to Kakwatt. He was unfamiliar with most of the names, though some sounded vaguely familiar. "Who is your master deity, Yahiko?"

"I serve under Fujin, Lord of Wind, one of The Eight Million Gods of Kazakura. He is an oni, like my mother."

Eight _Million_ Gods. . . Kakwatt could not comprehend such an enormous pantheon. "How would you pay service to eight million different gods?"

"You pick one or two for primary devotion, and respect the power of the others. Fujin is an oni, and he decided to sponsor me as a deity. So I serve him."

"You are not human or elf. Do they call you a monster?"

Yahiko laughed grimly, "Oh, I've been mistaken for a monster, a demon, an ogre, even a troll once. A _troll_. No offense to trolls, but I look nothing like them. I've had people of all races think that I came to eat their babies and take their women. . ." He shook his shaggy head, "It's sad, really. We all tend to judge others by outward appearance. No two beings are alike. I admit that some beings are far more violent than others, such as harpies, but that is how they were created. That is their nature, and I cannot judge them for that."

Kakwatt knew that several harpies nested in his kingdom. He tolerated their presence as long as they didn't bother him. And, truth be told, he enjoyed their songs. They knew their place in his kingdom and rightly feared to challenge him. That was a form of Unity, was it not? He wondered if Yahiko had spoken with them, but the fact that he was still breathing and in one piece would argue against it. Perhaps he had _Charmed_ the charmers, he clearly had great power, having fixed his legs. Come to think of it, the harpies, who normally raised a horrific din when someone entered his kingdom, had been fairly quiet today. Yet, they must be aware of Yahiko's presence.

But there was a more important question lingering in his mind.

"What am I?"

Yahiko had no idea how to answer that question. "I honestly don't know. You are. . . _Unique._ You were created as a hybrid of two totally different races. I don't know how, or why. . . You are an incredible person."

"I know that I am a beholder. What kind of giant am I?"

"A fomorian. Fomorians are a type of giant with a wide range of. . . _Differences_. Some have one limb shorter or thicker than the other, eyes on the back of their heads. No two fomorians are alike. Most are purple, but some are pale white. Many have one eye much larger than the other, it is a magic eye with various abilities. They live in small clans and are often. . . _Aggressive_."

"What are you?" Kakwatt asked, "Half-oni half-what?"

"My father was human."

And so it went. After a while they both settled in to sleep. In the morning, Yahiko and Kakwatt exchanged their goodbyes and the half-oni took once again to the dusty road. Yahiko turned back to look at the triangular dwelling and spherical temple.

He may not have made a convert, but he was certain that he had made a friend.

The End.

Notes:

_Fujin_ is an ancient Japanese deity in the Shinto belief system. He usually appears as a giant black oni carrying a bag filled with the raging winds. I hope my definition of the devotions to The Eight Million Gods is correct, if not, I apologize.

Yahiko is allied with Maanzecorian as a two-way information broker. He bribes Maanzecorian with information, mostly about the githyanki, (but _not_ the githzerai, he doesn't want to piss off his neighbors!), recovering magical or rare artifacts for him and the like. In exchange Maanzecorian shares some of his vast knowledge with him. Usually he just asks a specific question like, "Where did Kuragari come from?" or "Is Lolth _really_ dead?" He uses insects to spy on the githyanki. They obviously have no idea of this, or they'd try to kill him.


End file.
